SUPERNOVA
by uzai sagi
Summary: The Supernovas are beings with supernatural abilities, which we assumed was caused by the Jenova cells. Now Shrina wants to use the power of one Supernova, who was much more special than the rest. Can she be saved? Post movie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first final fantasy fic. I'll be making a dissidia fic. Yes there will be the same two oc's, but in different situations. If you don't agree with that, SCREW YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

They say that Shrina had the Soldiers as their only weapon, but we were sadly mistaken. There are more weapons like the Soldiers, only far more dangerous and uncontrolable.

These people are mutants that have supernatural abilities that Shrina had assumed was caused by the Jenova cells.

Therefore, he had dubbed them as Supernovas.

Each Supernova had unique abilities such as speed, strength, telepathy, invisibility, and control of the elements. However, Shrina had conducted various of experiments onto them and caused them pain.

Avalanche had managed to set the Supernovas free, making them grateful to know that not all of mankind was cruel.

They say that there is one Supernova with the ability to see the lifestream, which was a rare and powerful gift.

Shrina had planned to use that Supernovas power for an energy source, but he could never find the one with the gift. Somehow, that Supernova was able to stay hidden very well.

Now, two months after the event of the geostigma, all of the Supernovas were living peaceful lives. Some as butchers, some as librarians, others were into buisness. Some dangerous, some peaceful.

However, Rufus Shrina still seeks the energy of the Supernova that could see the lifestream today.

_"How do you suppose we should find this Supernova, sir?"_

In a small house in the Edge, a young Supernova was getting dressed.

_"There are millions of Supernovas in this world, Tseng, and it will be challenging to find the one I'm after."_

They went downstairs to the kitchen of the house that they lived in with their older sister and went to the fridge to grab an apple and some cheese.

_"Yes, I understand. But still, how do we find the one we want."_

They wrote a note and stuck it against the fridge saying that they were off hunting.

_"I think..."_

They grabbed their dark gray sweater and bag before opening the door and leaving.

_"I have the solution... Make word to the government that I have a proposal for the Supernovas..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**First chapter was done, now for the second one. That's pretty much all I have to say**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Cloud rode down the streets of the Edge in his motorcycle, just leaving from another delivery he had to run. He stopped on the sidewalk and looked to see a big truck coming his way and stopping at the Mechanic store.

The back doors opened to reveal a group of Supernovas climbing out of it. They were chatting and laughing without a care in the world. One Supernova, who was a female with chestnut brown hair in a ponytail, blue-green eyes, pale skin, a gray longsleeved shirt that ws covered by a red, black, and white plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, cream colored pants, and black shoes, noticed Cloud watching them and glared. She could tell that he was once a Soldier, and he could tell that she knew.

One of her friends, who was male with a black longsleeved shirt covered in a gray shortsleeve, black fingerless gloves, black pants, combatboots, and a go-t, looked at him too before turning to his fellow Supernova.

"Ishu, don't get so worked up over guys like him," he said. "I doubt there are any others out there anyway."

The Supernova known as Ishu nodded to him before going off with her fellow Supernovas, but it didn't stop her from glaring. She was a young Supernova of eighteen working hard to support both her and her younger sister Uzihe. Both lost their parents at a young age, and Ishu was the only family Uzihe had left.

She had been away from her sister for six months when her sister became infected with geostigma, and she left with her crew to get enough money so she could find a cure. Now that everyone that had the geostigma is cured, they could come back.

They entered the store and greeted two old men, one at the counter and the other sitting in a rockingchair. They smiled at the group and the counterguy greeted, "Hey!"

"Hey, what's up, Lucion," the male Supernova greeted back, slapping his hand against the other mans.

"How was the sales?" Lucion asked.

"Great," the Supernova replied. "But my back's been in pain during the ride home. Hey, Lucion, could give me a back rub? I think I have a bruise."

Lucion stepped out from behind the counter and lifted the back of his shirt before spikes shot out from his back, startling Lucion.

"Mother of God! Zayne!"

The Supernova known as Zayne laughed at him as his spikes retreated back into his back. Ishu laughed along with him and shook her head before turning to the old man in the chair.

"How's everything been, Rikonal?" she asked.

"Fine," the old man replied. "Now that the geostigma has vanished, everyone can feel at peace."

"Good. Where's my sister?"

Rikonal reached into his pocket and pulled out a note to hand it to the Supernova. Ishu took it and read the message her sister left.

_Gone hunting. I'll be back soon.- Uzihe_

"Ah, off hunting again. Do you know where she went?"

Rikonal chuckled. "You know Uzihe. She has an Ancients spirit. She goes where the lifestream takes her."

Somewhere in the distance, the lifestream started flowing in the air. As it flew further away, it came to a cliff where a young Supernova with dark chocolate brown hair, cream skin, a navy blue shirt with a neon tree, black jeans, grey converse, and a dark grey sweater that was handknitted, was standing next to a waterfall. The lifestream came to her and she smiled and closed her eyes as she allowed herself to be engulfed by the lifestream.

When the lifestream disappeared, she could hear a voice from down below.

"Uzihe!"

The Supernova, Uzihe, looked down and saw her friend, and fellow Supernova, Maysilee in their small rowboat.

"Your sister's back!" Maysilee shouted from below. "Come down here!"

Uzihe smiled in excitement before she turned to her bird. "She's back, Flicka!" Flicka tweeted before he followed his friend as she began running away from the cliff edge.

"C'mon, Motoro!" she shouted at the red cat.

Motoro jerked his head up as he saw Uzihe running down and Flicka poked him with his beek to get him moving. Uzihe then came to a stop as she turned around and let her pets pass her. She laughed a little bit and started to undress until she was fully nude. As she folded her clothes neatly, she looked at the edge before breaking into a run. She didn't notice that her pets had come back for her to see her run.

Uzihe ran to the edge and then jumped up into the air. Maysilee looked up in shock.

"No! Not that... way..."

Uzihe fell with her arms spread out and a smile on her face. As she went further down, she straightened her arms together and her naked form began to vanish as she dived into the water.

Maysilee scoffed and looked into the water. "Showoff."

Flicka tsked at the sight before Motoro jumped past him. Motoro enjoyed the breeze so much that he didn't realize that he had just jumped off the cliff. When he opened his eyes and looked down, he started freaking out. Flicka flew down with him to scold him for doing something that stupid, but choked as the cat grabbed him by throat and positioned himself into a canonball, screaming on the way down.

"Uzihe?" Maysilee asked as her friends pets fell into the water. "Uzihe, are you alright?" When there was no response she scoffed and leaned away from the edge. "Well, you better be alright. Because I'm not coming in after youuu!"

She screamed as an invisible form pushed the boat over from underneath. Maysilee popped out of the water under the boat for air and coughed as Uzihes inivisble head peeked out.

"Don't you think we're getting a- *cough* -a little old for these games?" Maysilee asked, before Uzihe spat water into her face.

This had lead to a splashing war, which caused them to laugh.

Flicka came out of the water and coughed. He glared at Motoro as he climbed onto the upside down boat. Flicka took the oppurtunity to launch himself towards Motoros tail, but the red cat had slipped off and Flicka became stuck on the boat.

"Help me turn this thing over," he heard Uzihe say under the boat, before desperately trying to get his beak off of the boat, but it was too late. The boat turned over and he was under water again.

Once the girls had climbed in, they began to chat.

"What were you doing up there?" Maysilee asked the invisible girl.

"Thinking," Uzihe said, before Motoro shook the water off of him and laughed. "Motoro."

"About the dream you had?" Maysilee asked in interest. "Did you figure it out?"

"I know it means something, I just don't you know what," Uzihe replied, finishing wringing her hair.

"You should ask your sister about it."

"Maybe I should. C'mon, Flicka." Uzihe reached over and grabbed her bird. "Quit playing around, we have to get back." Motoro pressed his paw onto the birds stomache and made water squirt out.

"Hey, we haven't even started hunting yet," Maysilee said.

"Oh, yeah," Uzihe said under her breath. "Okay, we hunt first, then go back."

"Uh-huh! Um, Uzihe, did you leave your clothes up there?"

The invisible Supernova became confused until she realized her clothes were still on the cliff of the waterfall and cursed herself for forgetting.

Maysilee giggled. "Don't worry, I got it." Maysilees sky blue eyes turned green as she used her powers to make a large tree grow onto the area Uzihes clothes were left at and the branches grabbed them. The tree became bigger and the branches started to lower down to the girls. When the tree stopped growing, the branches were near Uzihe and she grabbed her neatly folded clothes.

"Thanks, Maysilee."

"No problem, Uzihe. Just try not to forget your clothes next time."

Though she was invisible, Uzihe stuck her tongue out anyway.

Once they were out on dry land, Uzihe was once again in her clothes and had her bow and arrow in hand. She had gotten her bow and arrow as a gift from a Soldier, whose name she could never remember. Maybe she once knew his name as a child, but his face was also a blur.

Maysilee got her friend out of her thoughts as she pointed to a deer that was not too far from them. Uzihe smiled before grabbing an arrow from her sheath and attatching it to her bow. She slowly pulled it back as she took a steady aim for the deer. She would've been successful in shooting the deer, if not for that familliar cocky voice.

"What'cha planning on doing with that?"

Uzihe became startled before she shot her arrow and missed as the deer ran away.

Uzihe turned and glared at the owner of the voice. "Damn you, Calyn!"

Two boys came out from behind the trees, one with bronze hair, slightly tanned skin, and laughing. The other was dark skinned and smiling.

"What were going to do with that deer after you caught it, Zi?" Calyn asked his fellow Supernova.

"What do you mean?" she countered. "I was gonna sell it to some Turds."

Turds was the name that they called the Turks, which gave them great amount of amusement.

"Really? Which one?" the dark skinned boy asked. "The red haired wierdo?"

Uzihe laughed. "Nah, Atom, I don't think that would be good idea."

"Oh, yeah, he's still after your ass for conning him of his cash," Calyn laughed.

"Hey, opperation get some wierdo who's a drinker to give up his cash for a ring was Ishus idea!" Uzihe exclaimed.

Uzihe remembered that time like it was yesterday.

_"Oh, no!" a sixteen year-old Ishu cried, crawling on the concrete floor. "Oh, no! I can't lose it!"_

_In the background, a certain redhead eyed the teens bum with a hot glance and smirked before walking up to her._

_"Is there something I could help you with, Miss?" he asked._

_Ishu looked up at him and got up. "Oh, yes! I lost my engagement ring! I can't find it anywhere!"_

_"Engagement? Aren't you a little young?"_

_"It's actually a promise ring, but my boyfriend practically thinks I'm his fiancée."_

_"Well, look, if it helps you any, I'll stay and look for your ring..."_

_Ishus eyes lit up. "Really?"_

_"Of course, if you can reward me..."_

_"I'll pay you three thousand gil if you ever find it!"_

_Renos smirk grew. "No need. Just give me your number."_

_Ishu nodded happily before taking out a small piece of paper to write her number on it. She then gave it to him with a smile. "Thank you so much for doing this for me!"_

_Reno took it with his smug smirk. "No problem. You know, I was engaged once..." Ishu had already walked away to her car and drove off. He turned to his partner Rude and pointed at the paper. "Now that's how you get a womans number."_

_Rude just scoffed. "So what? You gonna wait 'til someone else finds the ring and then call to have her sleep with you?"_

_Reno smirked. "Exactly the plan, my friend."_

_After a good three hours, they saw a twelve year-old Uzihe pick up a diamond ring from the ground. Reno smiled and walked over to her._

_"Hey, you found my ring!"_

_Uzihe gave him a quizzical look. "Your ring?"_

_"Yeah, I've been lookin' all over for that thing! You know, I'll give a reward if you ever found it."_

_"How much?"_

_Reno became nervous at the amount Ishu had told him she would give him, and he wasn't too sure that he was willing to give up that much money. Rude smirked and snickered at the sight of his partners face, and it made Reno glare at him. Although, he should thank him. It was what got him to give three thousand gil._

_"There ya go. Three thousand..."_

_Uzihe smiled at him. "Thank you." She then walked off as Reno looked at the ring with a smug smirk._

_"Oh, no, thank you..."_

_Uzihe walked in an alley and made her way to Ishus car before getting into the passenger seat._

_"So how much more do we have?" the older Supernova asked her little sister._

_Uzihe set the money in her wallet before taking out a yellow folder and opening it to spill out about seven diamond rings into her hand._

_"Enough to get us into Midgar," the younger Supernova answered. "And who knows, maybe we can go somewhere else that can have us meet some more suckers like him."_

_They both laughed as Ishu ruffled her hair. "You've done well, little sister."_

_Uzihe smiled gleefully. "Thanks, big sis!"_

It took Reno one phone call to make him realize that the two Supernovas had conned him of his money. How was it one phone call? Ishu had given him a fake phone number. Rude had thought it was hilarious for Reno to be tricked like that.

Uzihe laughed at the memory. "Man, those were good times!"

"You think that guy's still out there looking for you, Zi?" Maysilee asked.

"Probably... C'mon, let's keep on hunting!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Note to self: never stay on your laptop like a hermit in your room, because that, my friends, will get you in trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"Is something on your mind, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Cloud didn't pay attention to her as he thought about the SUPERNOVA that had just arrived. He knew that SUPERNOVA from when she was a child. From the looks of things, she still wasn't forgiving after the incident that concerned her younger sister.

"Nothing...," he finally replied.

Tifa didn't believe him, but she decided to let it slide for the time being.

Ishu was glaring down at the floor of her house, thinking about what the SOLDIERS had done to her younger sister. She could never forgive them for what happened when they were children. She pulled out a picture of her and Uzihe from when they were younger. Ishu being twelve and Uzihe being eight. Behind them was a SOLDIER with black hair and another SOLDIER with blonde hair.

Ishu was tempted to crush the picture, but decided against it and put it back into its hiding place.

Meanwhile, Uzihe and her friends spent their time hunting in different places. The woods, desert, mountains, anywhere Atom could take them.

Uzihe spotted a decayed lionlike creature and told everyone to get down as she drew one of her arrows out and pulled it back against her bow. She took a few deep breathes before she released the arrow, allowing it to fly into the creatures eyes. Once it screeched in pain, it started to run around to try to get the arrow out. Uzihe drew out another arrow and shot it straight in its heart.

Uzihe smiled in satisfaction and walked over to her kill. But as she leaned down toward it, another creature screeched and tackled her from her left. As the SUPERNOVA struggled against the beast, Calins arms burst into flames and he threw a fireball at the creature, burning it alive.

Uzihe panted. "Thanks, Calin."

"No problem," Calin replied. "We SUPERNOVAS gotta stick together, right?"

He held out his hand to his friend, who smiled and gladly took it for him to pull her up.

"So, where to next, guys?" Atom asked.

Uzihe smiled triumphantly. "The Forgotten City!"

They all blinked at her in surprise.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Maysilee asked.

"Of course, that's what makes it a good hunting place. There are lots of mysterious creatures there, and we could make a lot of money off of them."

Atom smiled. "That sounds like a good deal. Okay, everybody, hold hands. Next stop, the Forgotten City!" They all held hands before they vanished into thin air.

They then suddenly appeared in the ruins of the Forgotten City. The hunting group had stared in awe at the place. Even though they had been here a couple hundred times, the ruins had always amazed them.

Uzihe walked away from the group and started heading down to the temple where she heard that a woman was killed in. As she walked in, she could feel the presence of the woman that was killed. The young SUPERNOVA placed a hand on her heart and prayed with the woman until she spotted something in the water. Her friends had walked her way and looked at her in question.

"Hey, Uzihe, is something wrong?" Atom asked.

Uzihe didn't pay attention to them as she set her bow and arrows to the ground and climbed onto the stone railing. As she looked straight at the object, she shot forward into the water.

"Uzihe!"

The SUPERNOVA could not hear them as she was already under water. She swam forward toward the object that was glowing beneath the sand and grabbed it within the grains. Once she came up for air, she cleaned the sand off the object and began to inspect it. Her mouth dropped as she saw that this was white materia.

"Oh, my god..."

"Uzihe, what is it?" Maysilee asked.

"It's... Materia..."

Calin stared in disbelief and asked to see her treasure. She gladly handed it to her fellow SUPERNOVA and he examined before dropping his jaw.

"Holy crap! It is materia!"

They all stared in awe and Uzihe got out of the water.

"If I can get someone to buy this, I could make thousands of bucks for it!" she said excitedly.

"More like millions," Atom stated.

"Zi, you lucky little bitch," Calin said, smirking.

Uzihe stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Alright, let's go home you guys," Atom said.

They nodded and Uzihe ran back to get her weapons. Once she came back, they grabbed eachothers hands and disappeared.

Cloud walked down the streets when he spotted the four SUPERNOVAS walking down the road.

"What are you gonna explain to your sister about you being wet?"

"I'll just tell her the truth. I'm not gonna lie to her."

"Yeah, that's always good."

Cloud watched them until they noticed him.

"Whoa, guys. Stop. That guy's watching us..."

Uzihe and the ex-SOLDIER looked at one another and she recognized him as the man who once threw her bread in the rain when she was infected with geostigma. She had been leaning against a tree in pain and exhaustion. The SUPERNOVA had barely eaten anything and it was cold in the rain. Cloud had come out of Aerith's church and spotted Uzihe in the rain, tired and hungry. The girl just sat there as she watched what the man was going to do. Cloud looked at her with pity before looking down at his bread and tossing it into the rain. Uzihe blinked at the bread before crawling through the muddy ground to get to it. She looked up at Cloud and he just looked away from her.

"Zi, what's wrong?"

Uzihe shook her head and smiled at Maysilee. "I'm fine, May."

Maysilee didn't believe her friend, but nodded and left it alone.

Ishu had just finished dinner when her younger sister walked through the door, completely wet from jumping into the water. The older SUPERNOVA looked at the younger with a questioning gaze.

"Uzihe, why are you all wet?" she asked.

The younger SUPERNOVA only smiled to her older sister. "Ishu, you'll never guess what I found during my hunting trip!" She ran to her sister and dug her hand in her bag. "Where is it...?" She smiled when she felt the object she was looking for and pulled it out. "Tadaa!"

Ishu gave it a blank stare befor her eyes widened. "Oh, my god..." She took the materia from her sister and examined it. "Is this real?"

Uzihe smiled enthusiasticly. "It better be! It's the reason I'm wet."

The older SUPERNOVA couldn't believe what her baby sister had found. Uzihe practically squealed inwardly at the sight of her sisters expression.

"Just think of how much money we could make if we sell this thing! We could even auction it off! Lots of rich people could come just for this thing!"

Ishu smiled at her younger sister and shook her head. "No..." Uzihes smile faded and she looked at her sister/guardian in confusion. "You keep it..." The elder took the youngers hand and put the materia inside it. "To protect you..."

Uzihe looked at her hand in uncertainty before looking at her sister. "Are you sure?"

Ishu nodded. "Finders keepers."

Uzihe smiled before hugging her sister. "Thanks, Ish."

Ishu returned the hug. "No problem, Zi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the big news. I'm working on a manuscript and I'm trying to finish by September so that I could find a publisher. If they like it, it can be published. If they don't, then I will need to work harder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_Cloud gathered the bread that he had bought from the market and was going out of Aerith's church to get home. However, once he took a step outside to the rain, he spotted the young SUPERNOVA, Uzihe, sitting beneath a tree. He looked at her weak form and saw geostigma onto the left side of her neck. She looked tired and hungry as she laid out on the tree as the rain poured down._

_Uzihe looked to see that the ex-SOLDIER was_ _watching her, not knowing what to do. He looked down at his loaf of bread before tossing it to the muddy ground._

_She looked at it in confusion before crawling onto the ground and grabbing it. When she gave Cloud a questioning gaze, he just looked away from her._

Cloud woke up and sat up from his bed to run his hand through his spiky blonde hair. He knew he should've gone out into the rain to talk to Uzihe, but he didn't have enough courage nor did he know what to say to the girl. She was as innocent as ever from when she was a child, but he did see that she had grown up a bit. His thoughts were then turned toward her sister, Ishu. How hateful the young girl, who is now a woman, must be toward him right. Ever since the incident in Nebelheim, Ishu had never learned to forgive Shinra.

Then again, she had hated Shinra from the very beginning.

In the bathroom, Uzihe stood her naked invisible body under the nice hot shower. She was happy that she had an ability like this, otherwise some pervert would probably try to take a peek at her small body.

Downstairs, Ishu glared holes onto the floor. How _dare_ that SOLDIER spare at glance at her sister! What right did he have after all that he has done!?

When she heard the water stop, she could only assume that her little sister was done with the shower. Uzihe grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body before she became visible again. The only bad thing about having the power of invisibility was that your clothes couldn't disappear with you. As she went to the soaked clothes on the floor, she bent down to pick up her new treasure and stood up to stare at it with a proud smile. Truth be told, she had secretly wanted to keep it for herself when she first saw it, but she and her sister needed the money to keep living. Knowing that her sister wanted her to keep it made her happy.

She walked up to the mirror over the sink and wiped some of the fog off to look at her reflection. She brushed some of her hair back as she stared at her own brown eyes. The strangest thing about her eyes was that if you looked closely, you see a thin thread of green and blue light forming a circle around the pupil in the iris. This was the thread of mako energy. No one knew how Uzihes eyes came to be that way, but they all knew that she was born with it. With the thread of mako energy in her eyes, she had the ability to see the lifestream.

She walked away from the mirror and grabbed her dirty clothes before leaving the bathroom to her bedroom. Once she had her pj's on, she walked downstairs and caught her sister glaring holes into the floor.

"Ishu, is something wrong?" Uzihe asked.

Ishu didn't respond until she started tucking away a photo in her shirt pocket. "It's nothing, Uzihe, don't worry about it."

The doorbell rang and Ishu used her super speed and was at the door in three seconds. Once she opened the door, Zayne busted through, making Ishu have a sour look.

"Well, hello to you too," she said, closing the door.

"No time for that," he replied urgently. "Turn on the TV, this is important."

Ishu glared at him, but did as he asked and turned on the television.

"Channel twelve..."

She pressed the buttons for channel twelve and it showed a news reporter talking to Rufus Shrina himself.

_"So you say you have a request for the SUPERNOVAS?"_

_"Yes, I would like for all SUPERNOVAS young and old to gather around the center of the Edge. I have something that I would like to discuss with them. **All** of them. Be here in eleven o'clock sharp tomorrow. The adults and children will be on separate sides, adults to the left and children to the right. Each will be giving their blood to show their identification number. That is all..."_

The SUPERNOVAS were speechless. The older ones looked at each other as the younger stood there in confusion.

"What do you think he wants?" Ishu asked.

"I don't know," Zayne replied. "I don't like the feeling of it though. He might be up to something big." He turned to Uzihe with a smile. "Hey, there, Zi. I never got a chance to greet ya."

Uzihe smiled before she walked over to the older SUPERNOVA and hugged him, which he eagerly returned. Ishu smiled.

"Glad to see that you're cured, doll face."

Uzihe pouted before pulling away and walking off with a huff. Ishu laughed as Zayne became confused.

"Was it something I said?"

"She just hates being treated like a kid is all."

"But she is a kid."

"That's besides the point."

Cloud had watched in curiosity as Shrina said all of this. What did he want with the SUPERNOVAS?


End file.
